mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ichigo is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters, along with , , and , confirmed in a trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the Bleach franchise so far. Ichigo is currently ranked 19th on the tier list (the lowest ranked Manga/Anime character); one dowm from his 18th place position last tier list. Ichigo has a disjointed hitbox, strong air game, decent mobility and finishers in his forward smash, up smash, back aerial and neutral aerial. This, along with his small short hop and fast falling, allows him to perform SHFFL aerials to approach. The new Shunpo effect that Ichigo was given has increased his movement and range considerably. However, Ichigo's vertical recovery covers average vertical distance. Also due to Ichigo's size, weight and falling speed makes him susceptible to chain grabs and combos. Ichigo's largest flaw, however, is his attack speed. This makes Ichigo over-reliant on hard reads and mindgames to start combos which many quicker characters do not have a problem with doing, and extremely weak to characters who can space away Ichigo with long range or stage control. Ichigo's cons are on par with his pros which leaves him in the middle. Ichigo appears to have a growing player base and has solid representation online tournaments. However, Ichigo appears to not place very high in most tournaments where he usually takes mid place. Attributes Ichigo has good reach in the majority of his attacks. His neutral air, forward tilt and down tilt are excellent tools for spacing. Ichigo has a projectile in Getsuga Tenshō which has a lot of priority in it which can help him in canceling out other projectiles. Ichigo has KO moves in his forward smash, up smash, neutral air, back air and up air. However, Ichigo's weight, falling speed and size makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. Kōtei-ki Tōshin is his main means of vertical recovery and makes him hard to gimp from above. However, it covers little vertical distance and combined with his falling speed makes it one of the worst vertical recovery moves in the game. Most of his attacks are slow and easy to avoid which can be problem when he is trying to KO his opponents. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Ichigo has received a overhaul in his movement and attacks. The new Shunpo effect has buffed Ichigo in that it gives his attacks more range and helps his recovery. Ichigo has received nerfs in some of his moves losing KO power, but the buffs he received greatly outweigh the nerfs. Ichigo benefits from the lower hitstun of the demo due to him being less susceptible to chain grabs. He in turn gained speed buffs in his attacks and is able to combo a lot better than he could last demo outside of chain grabs. 'Aesthetics' * 'Attributes' * * Ground attacks * * * * * * 'Aerial attacks' * ** 'Grabs and throws' * * * ** * Special moves * ** * * * ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players *Infamous *Traweezie *game-spidr *Lunary *ZERO_OR Tier placement history The tier lists for demo v0.6; Ichigo was seen as a top tier character ranking 2nd of B tier for the first list of demo v0.6 and 3rd of A tier for the second list. In demo v0.7; Ichigo was seen as a high tier character because he was stuck as 7th on both lists. In demo v0.8b; Ichigo rose to 3rd of A tier where he was seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9a; Ichigo tier position dropped to 20th of what can be considered C tier where he is seen as a mid-low tier character (This is Ichigo's first time being outside of A or B tier). In demo v0.9b, Ichigo returned to B tier where he is ranked 18th. On the second list of demo v0.9b, Ichigo dropped down by one to 19th place of B tier, where he is still seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Ichigo NA.png|Ichigo charging his down smash attack on the Tower of Salvation. Ichigo and Chibi-robo.png|Ichigo dashing away from in Dracula's Castle. Notice Ichigo's updated design. New temple 2.png|Ichigo standing idle on a platform in . Green Ichigo.png|Ichigo's green palette swap standing idle in . Hueco mundo one.png|Ichigo using his forward tilt with and on the slope of Hueco Mundo. Artowork Ichigobig.gif|Ichigo first art in the DOJO!!!. Design Ichigo's old design.png|Ichigo's old design. Trivia *Ichigo was the very first character programmed for Super Smash Flash 2 prior the v0.6 development reboot. *Ichigo has the most meteor smashes in his moveset, with four meteor smashes: Gazan, down aerial, down smash and down throw. *Ichigo was the last manga-originated character to have his sprites updated, with 's sprites being updated in a patch for demo v0.9a and 's sprites update were shown on the DOJO!!! for v0.9b. Ichigo's wasn't shown until a picture was posted on the McLeodgaming Facebook page. **Ironically, Ichigo was put into the game before Naruto and Goku. **Ichigo is very much like Ike from Brawl; some people consider him to be a clone of Ike. Category:Starter characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Fourth-party characters